


Lidya Appleton

by Azei



Series: Character Studies: The White Pawn's Knight [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Character Study, F/M, World of Warcraft: Legion, World of Warcraft: Legion Spoilers, World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria Spoilers, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor, only a little, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azei/pseuds/Azei
Summary: This is just to go over what I know of Lidya Appleton for anyone who's interested. I'm only giving a brief description and some examples of why her personalities may differ slightly from their original author's works. Some spoilers of her exploits in the Fire Meet Gasoline series will be in here, but not major spoilers and I mainly use them as examples when explaining their behaviour or how they fit into the story. However, please note, this description of her personality is how I view her when I read Naomida's Fire Meet Gasoline series.





	Lidya Appleton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naomida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomida/gifts).



> Please know that I will be doing one on Draggka, Spike and Karmon as the story progresses and you see more of them. I'm only doing Lidya now because I feel that I gave her enough of her original personality and some contrast to explain her properly in my story.

**Lidya Appleton**

**Owned by: Naomida**

**Series: Fire Meet Gasoline**

**WARNING SLIGHT SPOILERS READ AT OWN RISK**

**SPOILER SIZE: LOW, NOT MAJOR PLOT POINTS**

Now, for those who want to know what Lidya looks like and who she is, well for one she considers herself average, with plain brown eyes to go with her plain brown hair that she's cut short from what we were told was because she set her hair on fire one too many times. She's a little shorter than most, but then again, she actively surrounds herself with Night Elves, Worgen, Draenei and men over 6ft for some reason.

She must attract them or something.

Now, Lidya's natural mood can be categorized into 4 or 5 stages:

**Stage _1:_ fuck this shit I'm done**

This is her most common mood and it's the only explanation for most of the things she thinking or doing. Lidya, in Naomida's series, is more frustrated, tired and generally, has the mood of a university or college student in medical school cramming for exams...except, its all the time. This is because of the legion attacking and the demands from the Council of Six that run her ragged and cause her to snap most of the time.

**Stage 2: *sigh* if I must**

This is her second most common mood. Lidya, because of stage 1, generally does care for people and hates Guldan and the Legion with a passion so her **'I'm done'** stage generally morphs into stage 2 when Khadgar or someone else explains they need her to help. She generally either sighs or rolls her eyes and switches back between stage 1 and 2 most of the series.

**Stage 3: the only reason I'm doing this is because I love you, you dork**

Stage 3 is her third most common stage and streams from the fact that she generally is both stage 1 & 2 most of the time but it comes from someone close to her who begs for her help or assistance...or in Anduin's case; " PLEASE COME TO THE PARTY IM THROWING LIDYA"

**Stage 4: imma about to do something so fucking stupid you'll question life and you can't stop me, Genn!**

While although the rarest, Lidya insists that she's like this all the time, which all fire mages are so she's not far off. The very first few sentences into Lidya's story were of stage 4 and throughout the book, they come and go as it suits her. She generally does use stage 4, but most of the time she does use it, she's also one or two of the other stages at the same time.

**General Personality**

Lidya is a bit of all her moods wrapped in a sweet big red bow with little extra quirks and traits thrown in that she got as she grew older and experienced life.

She fiercely cares for her friends and family even though she may act dismissive or even uncaring towards them at times. She's close with a lot of people she'd normally wouldn't see herself being acquainted with if she wasn't a hero of the Alliance. These people are; the council of six, Lor'themar(when he kidnaps her and they basically gossip and discuss books as I and Naomida did), Genn Greymane, Varian, Anduin, Khadgar, and Illana to name a few.

She will, on occasion, lie to avoid embarrassment such as in my story when she avoided answering Amber's questions on whether she knew that she didn't have to use the full titles of Varian and Anduin. In Naomida's series, when discussing what the various characters were doing during Deathwing's attack, she instantly thought of where she was: in Silvermoon getting drunk at a huge kingdom-wide party with the blood elves but lies and says she was elsewhere in the Plaguelands being the hero they expected her to be.

She's very sassy, sarcastic and as much as a gossip enthusiast as any other teenage girl you might find. She's naturally sarcastic and sassy. The gossip enthusiasm was implied to have come from her mentor when he visited Dalaran and they spent the morning gossiping. Her sass shines brightly when she tends to blurt out things she shouldn't at the worst possible times and when she doesn't blurt it out, she's thinking of it immediately before anything else.

The sarcasm, dry wit and eye rolls are all hers, came with the package deal of one Lidya Appleton, fire mage extraordinaire and Archmage of the Tidesages. It was implied, like most other times, that it was due to her upbringing in Redridge and also because of her overbearing mother and gentle father who seems to share the same sense of humour as she does that she developed these traits.

She's always had the 'saving people' thing ever since she was little, even if she implies she'd rather hide out on her 'secret' from in Pandaria that she mentions and threatens to do so to many of her friends and family such as Illana, Varian and Khadgar. She points out she and her younger sister first wanted to become priests to help save people but her magic came later than most and as such, was sent to Dalaran to train at 13. She defended the Horde and Sunreavers during the Dalaran Purge and was even kicked out at one point later on because of it. She became an adventurer, finding herself saving people more often than nought and when we first meet Lidya, she's in stage 4 and recklessly saving Varian.

Lidya attracts royals like honey attracts bears. Though it may be due to her upbringing, occupation and the teachings her mentor put her through that gave her the mannerisms of a noble(when she wants to act like one), Lidya continuously attracts royalty, nobilities and important faction leaders left and right, seemingly without trying and just by being herself.

For the Lidya in my series, I tried to write her softer, less 'im so done with this' because, in Naomida's story, she expresses a more tired and frustrated Lidya who's being run ragged from all her galivanting across Draenor and because of the Legion. This is before all of this so while she may express an 'im done with this shit' attitude, it's more from running around trying to find Anduin and Karmon and because of the antics that she finds herself seeing throughout Pandaria.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either of the following characters:
> 
> Lidya Appleton, a human fire mage, belongs to Naomida who has allowed me to use her! Thanks again!
> 
> Draggka, a troll huntress, belongs to ShadowPhoenixRider who has allowed me to use her! She also owns Spike, Draggka's raptor familiar.


End file.
